fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Oliver
Oliver walks to with his partner and he looks at him. He wanted to know how to beat his foe. " So, how do we battle? " Oliver said to him with a serious look. "Its simple , we just go crazy and beat the shit outta enemy and if they are a girl we can make bets and there you go we become S-Class and get laid " said Akira while grinning like a perverted idiot. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Miriam sitting in a tree. "You, Akira, are the one person I don't want to see get S-Class." Her usual motherly demeanor disappeared when around him. " Miriam , how nice to see you " says Akira as he smirks cockily . " So what do you say Miriam, wanna make a bet " says Akira as his eyes scan her body. "I'm not the kind of person that likes to make bets," she answered. Her clothes twisted around her body, not revealing any skin, until she was wearing her battle attire. "I'll be your proctor for the first part of the trial. If you can beat me, then you can progress. If you can't you go home." " i am here to battle to grow stronger in wisdom and and power. I do not do bets as i see no point in them. I will show you my training and progress." Oliver said as he gets into his fighting stance and looks at Miriam with a serious look. "Very well," Miriam said, summoning her Staff of Kings. "Show me what you're made of." " Fine fine, yah kill joys . " says Akira before requiping the Spear Of Poseidon. " Bring it on " Oliver's eyes becomes more serious then ever and slams his hand to the ground as he jumps into the ait to generate light in his mouth. He then shoots a large light" beam of light at Miriam. " Crystal Dragon Roar! " Oliver roared as he excutes the attack. Miriam's staff began to glow. She pointed it at the duo. "Memory-Make: Plasma Burst!" Using the magic of her son, she blasted a large column of plasma at her opponents, destroying the Crystal Dragon's Roar, and heading straight for Akira and Oliver. Akira gathers magic into the blade of the spear making it glow with before raising it above his head " Poseidon's Wave Crash!" Akira slash downward sending a torrent of scolding hot water and the column of plasma. The waves and plasma clashed, causing the water to evaporate. Although it had weakened the spell, the plasma was still headed straight for them. "Damn it" yells Akira as he attempts to tackle Oilver and himself out of the way. " hmph! Crystal Dragon's Scales! " He roared. Oliver's skin becomes crystals all over and he catches his own attack and he destroys it. He then brainstorms and thinks of a plan. " one on one tactics won't work here. We have to join our attacks together and mixs our attacks in different formation if we are to beat her. " Oliver said to Akira. " You mean like a Unison Raid ? " asks Akira as he keeps glancing at Miriam to see if she will attack. Miriam suddenly appeared between the mages. "Memory Make-Song of Ice and Fire!" An eruption of fire and ice came from her body, sending back both mages a good distance. Akira gets up slowly as his spear disappears " Damn it that hurt like a bitch " Oliver grunts as he puts his hand on the ground as he yells at Akira. " Jump Akira now! Lightning Stream! " Oliver said as he was concentrating. Electricity was flowing from his hand as it was approaching Miriam's feet. Akira jumps in the air. "Arc of Embodiment, Blue Dome!" A blue dome made from her magical energy erected around herself, protecting her from the lightning. "Fists of Ferocity!" She pointed her staff, which created several large fists that went to punch Akira and Oliver numerous times. Oliver grunts as he punches the ground and sends crystal spikes at her and then uses crystal again to defend himself. " damn. At this rate, we can't even get close to her! We'll lose if we don't something! " Oliver said as he was frustrated. Any rash moves and they will lose. Akira requips the Axe of Hephaestus while dodging with severe dificultity " Oilver lets try a unison Raid " yells Akira to Oliver. "I don't think so," said Miriam. Her staff glowed as she appeared in front of Akira. She tapped him with her staff sending him a great deal backwards. Oliver dashes forward and catches him. He looks at her with rage. " let's team up. We can't take her on alone. Let's use combination attacks and then reverse her attacks patterns. She attacks when we get close. Then she surrounds herself with magic, keeping us from harm her. Then she attacks by using surprise attacks, which hurts like a mug. See the patterns and then attack. Can you still fight? " Oliver whispered to Akira. " yeah " Akira surroads the axe in flames. Akira tells Oilver to create crystal shards Oliver created extra crystals shards on his arms and he looks at him. " ready? " Oliver asked him. " Yeah " Akira said as he stood ready. " attack her and i will join up my attacks. " Oliver instructed him. "Volcanic Tremor " Akira slams axe in ground cuase the earth to crack at Miriam's feet " Crystal Dragon's Roar! " Oliver said as he shoots a bigger laser at Miriam's arm. Before the crack could reach Miriam, she jumped off the ground, avoiding it. She then tapped Oliver's roar with her staff, disintegrating it. "Arc of Embodiment: Gwylion!" Thousands of ghost-like creatures from her body. When they passed through their bodies, they felt an immense and debilitating cold, that only increased the more they went through their bodies. Oliver grunts as he grabs Akira and jumps into the wood, but not before shooting a lighting blast at her. " Lightning Beam! " Oliver Roared. Miriam easily blocked it with her staff. "Impressive, you're still able to move after being hit by my Gwylion. Most people can't even move after being hit." " thanks. I trained alot to master my abilities and magic. I have to beat you somehow. I can't fail! " Oliver's voice echoes through the whole area. Then a crystal shards was thrown at her at high speeds. "Blue Dome!" The shield erected itself once again, causing the gems to simply slide off of it. "Memory-Make: Icy Wind!" Combining the Wind and Ice Magic in her memory she blasted a cold wave of icy wind that provided both blunt damage, and began to freeze the candidates. Oliver was on the other side in a short time, with Akira in hand, and sends another Lightning Stream at her again. He runs again and throws anothet shard at her, this time it is 2 shards heading towards her at high speeds. He then fires a bigger Crystal Dragon's Roar at her from behind her while hiding in the bush. Akira sends his axe back before requiping the Scythe of Hades before disappearing into the shadows and a few moments later he reappears behind Miriam and tries to hit her with the blunt side of his scythe . Miriam easily sidestepped Akira's attack and grabbed him by the wrist and pilled his arm behind his back. Using him as a shield she then moved Akira into the path of all of Oliver's attacks. "You should know better than to attack at a closer range than your teammate." Category:Roleplay